Senior Year
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: This was her senior year, she was going to have fun with her friends, party and study hard and she was not going to let him ruin her senior year, she would ignore him for as long as she can but when she arrived at school, something's changed about him, he's no longer insults her or laughs at her, but she doesn't want to believe his sudden change, but she wonders, what if its real?
1. Chapter 1

**I promised myself that I would publish this when I was like two or three chapters away from finishing forever and always but a certain someone can be extremely persistant *cough* klaroline-heaven *cough***

**So This is based on Gossip Girl, well the drama and the uniform is but everything else except characters are mine.**

**I would really like to know what you guys think, pweety please, I need reviews like I need Elijah's face on my blog and my dash.**

**Chapter One- First Day Of School**

Her eyes stung as she felt something burning her eyelids slowly. It was warm at first, comfortable warmth, it made her smile in her slumber, but it had quickly become a painful sharp pain. She tried shooing it away, pushing it aside but she couldn't seem to touch it. It wouldn't move, so she whimpered, hoping the godforsaken speck of light would hear her cry and go away but that whimper turned into a groan of annoyance as it still won't let her sleep.

_Please let me sleep, _she begged the light in her mind.

"Five more minutes" she mumbled, to no one in particular.

Her doors creaked open slowly, and her mom's curly blonde haired head poked through the tiny space in the door to see her sleeping daughter who was still asleep. Caroline has waited for this day to come and it was finally here and she wasn't even awake to witness it. Elizabeth Forbes smiled and shook her head as she remembered the giddy and hyper Caroline she witnessed last night, too anxious to fall asleep but tired nonetheless. Caroline eventually knocked out.

Liz opened the door completely and walked in; Liz walked around her daughter's bed and came face to face with her sleeping daughter, who was currently facing the window. Liz noticed the way Caroline's nose flinched as the bright light hit her eyes and she understood that it was irritating her. She smiled slyly and turned to the shades that covered the window; she opened the shades wider and Caroline groaned as she tried to move away from the light.

"Care, wake up, today is the day." Liz told her daughter as she looked out the window and smiled at the sun rays that were peaking in through the windows. Liz could feel that it was going to be a good day.

Caroline on the other hand, perked up at the sound of her mother's voice and the words that left her lips, her eyes shot open and a grin spread on her face, today was definitely the day, her first day of school, as a senior, as one of the many people she once admired from afar in school.

Caroline has managed to dive off of her bed quickly and she immediately ran into the shower without her mother noticing. Liz laughed lightly and shook her head.

"I'll make pancakes for you, it's still early." She said as she went over to Caroline's bedroom door.

She paused and turned to the bathroom door. "Oh, and I called Elena to come pick you up, your car is still being serviced, they say you can pick it up tomorrow evening." Before Liz left she closed her daughter's door.

Caroline shook her head as she turned on the showerhead. Her mother still couldn't tell the difference between the Gilbert sisters, Elena graduated earlier on and went on to New York to follow her dream of becoming a fashion designer, as expected, Caroline was crushed but managed to make known that she was happy for her, they would talk to one another occasionally, almost every night, when Elena wasn't too busy pulling all-nighters to get a dress or skirt done in time

Last night Caroline was so hyper and she Skype with Elena to share her excitement with her. Caroline tried to stay awake but she couldn't so she left her laptop on her table and got into bed.

Caroline assumed that her mother must have talked to Katherine her twin sister, who moved back from Denver over the summer because of the new dean's generosity. He gave Katherine Gilbert another chance at attending the academy after the scandal that happened two years ago. Caroline could've sworn that Katherine and Elena were not alike in anyway. They only looked like one another but other than that they were completely different people.

After finishing her shower, she stared at her reflection in the mirror, searching for some kind of hint that she was an older version of herself instead of the little girl who would gladly kiss the feet of those pathetic seniors.

Caroline shook her head in disgust. Caroline would usually worship the ground that the seniors walked on but she wasn't that Caroline anymore. She wasn't the bitchy neurotic twit with an insecurity problem anymore she was Caroline Forbes daughter of William and Elizabeth Forbes. Caroline wasn't exactly the Queen Bee of her high school but if it was needed she would be. Katherine was the one that was described as the Queen Bee. Katherine looked the part with her long curly brown hair, dark eyes, and posture and she definitely walk the part with those long legs and killer heels she wears and she most definitely speaks the part; that woman doesn't have a sensitive bone in her body but Caroline could see right through her, she can put up an image for everyone but not her, that's for sure.

Caroline sighed and left the bathroom. She looked around her bedroom and once she spotted her uniform she grabbed it.

She remembered the history of the uniform as if it was the back of her hand. The story behind the creation of the uniform was pretty interesting. It was designed by a teenager one day; no one really knew her name because she wasn't exactly the most popular girl. The dean saw the uniform one day. Later it was made the seniors uniforms to indicate lady like qualities and manners. The girls of the academy were taught to sit and stand properly without having to slouch. The dean, however, allowed the ladies to add on some accessories such as stockings, leggings, bracelets, earrings, jackets and shoes.

The uniform consisted of a white blouse with a small stand-up collar, a V-neck and a low button placket that had a feminine type of sleeves added onto it. It was worn with a mid thigh plaid pleated skirt, and any type of pair of shoes was allowed. A plaid tie loosely hung around their necks and some of them wore a custom made sweater that had the school's logo on it. Those who wished to wear the sweater would and those that didn't were able to wear any type of jacket.

Caroline remembered sneaking off into one of the senior classes and hearing the dean list the rules of the uniform.

After carefully putting on her uniform, along with a pair of her Jeffery Campbell black suede ankle boots she decided against the leggings for the first week, just because she wanted to get accustomed to the feel of her legs without them. Caroline wore a nude colored leather jacket along with a matching purse and her school bag.

She doubted that she would be carrying her school bag after today, but she needed to get her books to the school and into her assigned locker.

She decided that she would put on some light makeup for the day. She rummaged around the kit for her mascara and once she found it she went over to the full-length mirror and began to apply it lightly, nothing too dark, which was reserved for Katherine. After that she took out her clear lip gloss and applied it to her lips. Caroline snapped her lips together and looked into the mirror with a smile.

Caroline reached for her brush and brushed out her hair, curling it to perfection. She patted herself on the back mentally for being able to tame her unruly hair in such a short amount of time.

Caroline smoothed out her tie and pleated skirt. She looked into the mirror once more and repeated the mantra in her head.

She was not going to let anybody ruin her senior year and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow Katherine's bitch of a cousin bring her down.

She most definitely wasn't going to allow that vile boy he-who-must-not-be-named faze her. The vile boy was definition of the bad boy of the academy and she sure as hell wasn't going to allow him to get to her. Nope! It was forbidden and she would make him know this. She kept repeating this to herself.

She heard a car horn coming from the outside followed by somebody opening the car door but then closing it immediately. It was Katherine, she concluded.

_Great, the shoe expert was here, she thought to herself as she rolled her eyes._

She ran out of her room and down the stairs. That girl would have a cow if she saw Caroline still in her bedroom right now so she entered the kitchen and didn't even bother opening the door for Katherine. Katherine spent so much time here this past summer that she was practically a part of the family. Katherine would come and go as she pleased.

She heard the clinking of heels against the tiled floors as Katherine entered the kitchen. Caroline reached for a pancake from the plate and ripped a piece. She placed the piece into her mouth and acted as if she has been eating the whole time.

Caroline glanced over at Katherine as she tried to put on her best nonchalant facial expression. She had the same look on her face but Caroline ignored it. After Caroline glanced over at Katherine she looked down at her plate once again.

Katherine looked like some sort of sexy porn star in her uniform and Caroline wanted to believe that she had came to that conclusion because of Katherine's long legs and heels.

"You can't fool me; I heard the horrid sound of your Campbell boots running down those stairs the second I got out of my car." Katherine deadpanned as she took a seat besides Caroline.

Katherine reached for a plate and cut herself a piece of pancake. She slipped the piece into her mouth seductively. Caroline pouted before huffing in defeat rolled her eyes at Katherine and slouched in her seat.

"Why do you hate them so much anyways?" She asked, looking down at her feet and twisting it from side to side, admiring her shoes.

"These boots are cute, simple, and easy to handle. I can even run laps in them." Caroline defended "Plus these are suede"

Katherine made a face as if she didn't care about Caroline's last words "Because they have zero elegance or sexiness to them" Katherine simply replied as if it was a ridiculous question to begin with.

"Cute is for puppies' darling." She added.

"So what, you have a pair of heels for me to wear in your car I assume?" She asked sarcastically as she dragged the plate on the table back to her.

"Nope," she replied "Ankle boots actually." She clarified.

_Of course_, Caroline thought.

"Of course you do," she scoffed.

Katherine smirked.

Caroline's mother took that time to enter the kitchen in her uniform and Caroline frowned, slightly. She had hoped her mother would be home when she came back to rant her predicted best day after to her.

"Heading to work?" she asked with a little bit of attitude, and rightfully so, her mother was escaping to work again instead of spending time with her daughter at home.

She turned to meet her daughter's eyes and sighed at the sadness she saw in them "Yea, Joe just called and told me that Jonas in causing a scene at the grill, he's drunk again."

"Poor Mr. Jonas" Caroline sighed sadly.

"What's wrong with him?" Katherine asked a mouthful of pancakes in her mouth.

"His son died in a house fire during the summer, he's been going to the grill and drinking himself to a stupor." Caroline explained, she didn't know Luka well, but from what she heard, he was a good boy, she truly felt sorry for Jonas.

"Well I'm heading out before he hurts himself or someone, please lock the doors before you go and have a wonderful day at school sweetie."She smiled as she headed to the door in a hurried movement.

"You too Kat and both of you, for the love of god, stay out of trouble." And with that she was gone.

"Love you too." Caroline sang with a wave as Liz closed the door behind her.

Once Caroline and Katherine had finished their pancakes and left shortly after Liz in Katherine's car.

Caroline loved Katherine's car, the built-in mini DVD setup with mini screens was a bonus but Caroline missed her own car,

She missed the scent her car. Her car smelled like fresh sunshine and warmth and that was something she was accustomed to.

Katherine's car smelled like new shoes and mints and it was cleaner than Elena's which was a blessing in disguise.

During the car ride, Katherine handed her the boots at a red light. When the Gilbert's parents died they left them a fortune and their Aunt Jenna made a deal with them. They now had complete access of their late-parents bank accounts. Caroline sighed heavily in annoyance and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Katherine what did we say about buying me stuff?"

"Caroline what did we say about thanking me and taking it?" She countered.

"You can't keep spending your money on me Kat." Caroline told her, she was grateful for everything but sometimes she felt like she owed her for all of it for some reason which is why she got in more trouble during the summer. Katherine was not known for being a good girl; Caroline tried to pay Katherine back because she felt as if she owed Katherine for everything.

"Caroline, the car was a late birthday gift, I bought you an entire wardrobe because your previous wardrobe made me sick and I bought the wrong shoe size accidently so since they would fit you, I'm giving them to you." She explained and Caroline sighed.

"You and I both know that you'll never buy the wrong size 'accidently' but thank you." She smiled appreciatively and Katherine smirked when she used air quotes at her.

—

Klaus smiled as he saw Caroline laughing with her friends, as if she was the happiest person on the planet, that was the last memory he had of her, the last day of school before summer break, she was laughing with Stefan before she hopped into her car and took off. He had stopped questioning how she managed to make him smile, even if she wasn't really here, he wished he had a picture of her to wake up too, or maybe the real thing, but that was going to take time and he was a patient man, but his sketches would have to do for the time being. His dreams of her did keep him in a good mood often so he wasn't exactly complaining.

Rebekah stood there and was fuming at this point, not only did he not acknowledge her presence in his room of all places but he had the nerve to smile at her as if he knew she was there and literally mocking her with his eyes closed, well fine, if he wanted to mock the girl who was willing to wait for him and give him a lift to school then fine, stupid boy.

She walked up to his large bed and grabbed one of the pillows on the bed. His eyes slowly opened and she used that to hit him with the pillow at least four times before throwing the pillow back on the bed and folding her arms across her chest while wearing her uniform.

His vision was blurred when he felt something leave the bed but before he could even register his own room, someone struck him with a pillow multiple times and he was forced back down in his sleepy haze. When the person stopped and he felt the pillow drop down on him, he opened his eyes and waited for his vision to clear.

When Klaus's vision cleared he spotted his little sister standing in the center with her arms across her chest and a frown on her lips. Rebekah was fully dressed, if you could even call it that, he scoffed.

That damned early bird, he thought.

"Nik, I'm going to school, feel free to get there all by yourself." Rebekah huffed as she marched out of his room in her heels; Klaus smirked at her bratty attitude and shook his head.

"Good morning to you too sis" He screamed at her in a happy tone and flopped back down on his bed with a sigh and a smile as another blonde entered his mind.

Kill her with kindness, Elijah told him, it will take time but she'll come around eventually he told him.

He wasn't a fool, he's seen it work many times but this was Caroline, he didn't know if it would work or not, he wanted to seduce her but Elijah made it clear one too many times that it won't be necessary.

If Elijah plan doesn't work, he was going to try his plan that he knew for sure.

He shook his head and climbed out of bed.

It took him a while, but after taking a shower he shaved, combed his blonde hair, and got dressed. He had his blazer in his hands and his bag in the other as he ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. He spotted Finn and Sage sitting there eating quietly.

He froze in place when their heads turned to meet his.

"Good morning Niklaus," Sage greeted with a smirk, not turning back to her eggs and bacon.

"Good morning Sage, Finn." Klaus greeted with nods.

"Everyone has gone to school already, you're the only one left I'm afraid." Sage told him as she sipped her coffee nonchalantly.

"No, Finn and I still have to get to school." Klaus smirked.

Finn huffed with a chuckle "You are planning to use that against me as long as you can are you?"

"Of course brother, I never pass up an opportunity to tease." Klaus replied innocently with a smile.

"You're in a happy mood this morning" Sage noticed, while glancing at Finn for an explanation in which Finn smirked at his wife before returning to his papers.

"Someone is eager to see the woman he's in love with today" Finn voiced, not once looking away from his papers.

Sage looked surprised and amused at the same time as her eyes switched from a shocked and nervous Klaus to a amused and smirking Finn.

"Thank you for reminding me that I should never confide with any of my siblings ever again" Klaus deadpanned, while giving his brother a bored look but his heart was pumping more blood than it should at the thought "Stefan is more subtle than you lot" he added.

Finn rolled his eyes and grabbed the pair of keys at his side on the counter and hurled the keys in Klaus's direction. Klaus turned in good timing to see the keys coming his way and caught it before the keys grazed him.

"Take my car." He said, holding his coffee mug in his hand.

"Finn, I'm not going to take your car." Klaus huffed.

"Niklaus, Finn has a new car, it arrived yesterday, please, take it." Sage explained, turning to meet his gaze.

His face grew into a wide grin with dimples before he grabbed his bag from the living room and ran past Finn patting him on the back. Klaus jumped into the driver's seat and screeched out of the driveway.

"Let's just hope he doesn't crash into a pole and get's to the academy safely." Finn shook his head and Sage smirked.

—

They got out the car and admired the school they loved so much from the outside. They watched as all of the students both old and new enter the academy as if summer vacation was just a distant memory they didn't need to remember.

The academy was large, extremely large actually. The old building reminded her of a castle. Caroline admired the architecture of the school. Both the walls and the steps were concrete while the entrance doors were made of glass that had cold silver bars hanging down the middle. They used those silver bars to open the doors.

"Hey, I know you've been babbling about having a great senior year, but what about Kl…?"

"Ah, I thought we agreed on referring to him as he-who-must-not-be-named?" Caroline smiled sarcastically at her before brushing past her with a forced smile. Caroline entered the school and took in a deep breath.

Katherine shook her head and caught up to Caroline at the top of the stairs and pushed the double glass doors open to enter their homeroom. The hallways were already filled with students, new and old faces, Caroline however was praying to god that he-who-must-not-be-named was probably shipped off somewhere, the thought made her smile a little. She turned at least three corners and spotted Rebekah waiting rather impatiently at Caroline's locker, tapping her nude heels on the ground rapidly and they were greeted by angry and irritated glares.

"What do you think is wrong with her?" Katherine whispered into Caroline's ear.

"I have no idea, but something tells me we're about to find out." She replied in a whisper.

Caroline's lips turned up into a smile and she opened her arms as they went over to Rebekah. She hoped that Rebekah would be glad to see them and not the other way around.

Rebekah stood there, shifting from one foot to the other, giving them both death glares before hugging Caroline back and pulling Katherine into a hug.

"Now Grumpy, what has you in a sour mood on this fine day?" Katherine asked, with a smirk.

"My entire family," She stressed "I envy you Caroline; you have no sibling out to embarrass you constantly." Rebekah pouted a sad smile on her face.

"What have they done this time?" Caroline asked, shaking her head as different scenarios began to play in her mind.

"Firstly, the school has decided to employ Finn as the new Literature teacher," she growled out, almost slamming the palms of her hands against someone's locker.

"I don't get it, of all the siblings you have, Finn and Elijah are the only ones that don't get on your nerves." Katherine stated, folding her arms across her chest.

"The only brothers we haven't met too." Caroline voiced.

"They have their own annoying qualities but not as much as the rest, but Finn promises to embarrass us if we embarrass him and I'm afraid he's far worse than Kol when it comes to embarrassment." Rebekah sighed heavily and placed her back against the very locker, hitting it roughly and wiping her hand down her face.

"Ok so who's next?" Katherine asked.

"Then of all the times my brother had the time to transfer, he had to pick this term to transfer to our school to finish his last year, Elijah's honor and moral compass is annoying as it is and now this?" Rebekah whined.

"Honorable and moral you say." Katherine asked; eyes widened "I'll break him." She smirked to herself as if she had already done it "He'll break by next year, if not sooner." Katherine added confidently.

"He's lived with Kol and Nik and myself trust me he'll never change." Rebekah huffed.

"What of Kol?"

"Ugh, hitting on everything that has a heartbeat and boobs." Rebekah replied, scrunching her face in disgust "There's a new senior transfer he is currently annoying."

"So he hasn't changed" Katherine deadpanned and Rebekah and Caroline smirked.

"What about Kl…"

"He-who-must-not-be-named" Caroline clarified before she finished the sentence.

Rebekah smirked, raising an eyebrow at her. "That's a new name, and it fits the description too."

"So, what's wrong with him?" Katherine asked.

"He's been acting weird, like odd weird lately, he went to New Orleans with Finn and Elijah during the summer then he came back and has been acting weird ever since, every time I see him, he's trapped in his own mind and comes out smiling" Rebekah explained "One time, I woke up and honestly believed he was conspiring to kill us all." She continued "This morning I was willing to wait for him and give him a lift and he knew I was waiting on him in his room but he actually smiled at me while sleeping." she added.

"That does not surprise me at all." Caroline said nonchalantly, mentally wishing that he had stayed home today.

"Klaus is acting weird?" Katherine asked; digging through her purse for her cell phone as Caroline could hear it vibrating.

"No, him conspiring to kill us all" Rebekah explained, shutting her locker door closed and clutching her time table and books for her Literature class as well as her purse.

"Let's go to my locker and figure out a sane reason for his change in attitude." Katherine said sarcastically as she grabbed her phone and pressed the answer key before putting it to her ear.

Rebekah smirked and leaned down to whisper to Caroline's ears "Watch this."

They both stood watching Katherine with their arms crossed over their chests.

"Hello?" Katherine asked, turning around as she headed to her own locker.

_"Hey Kat, are you in school yet?"_ a familiar voice asked.

"Heading to my locker, what's wrong Bon, where are you?"

_"He's trying to get me, I'll meet you there."_ She said before hanging up.

Katherine eyes widened in surprise as the phone was pulled away from her ear slightly to register what Bonnie was talking about, she still had no clue and decided to wait for her.

As they turned the corner, Katherine shook her head and looked up and immediately spotted someone standing outside the locker to her left with their head facing the locker.

A New Guy, she thought, a smirk on her face instantly.

Then the guy turned around, Katherine completely froze, in which Rebekah smirked victoriously at her.

"What's wrong with her?" Caroline asked, starring at Katherine's frozen position.

"Let's just say the entire Mikaelson family has been gifted, some more so than others." Rebekah replied, the smirk still plastered on her face as she signaled Caroline to follow her and that she did to Katherine's standing position, she paused at the sight.

"That's my brother, Elijah." Rebekah told her.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Katherine and Caroline shrieked as Katherine almost literally spun on her heels to face Caroline and Rebekah while Caroline's head snapped at Rebekah.

Katherine took that time to scold Rebekah for having not met him sooner when a group of boys passed behind Katherine.

Rebekah noticed one smirking down at the site of Katherine's skirt and touching the back of her leg, gliding a finger up and pulling away and quickly pretending as though he did nothing, Katherine's head spun from side to side to see who touched her and Rebekah tapped her on her shoulder, Katherine looked at her and Rebekah pointed to the blonde haired boy walking behind the guys, laughing amongst them.

Katherine didn't like what that guy did, he must have done that based on her past but now, she's changed, she would slit her own throat before letting some guy touch her like that without her permission ever again she thought, her anger rising at him as she did so.

She unconsciously took one of Caroline's books, a rather heavy Biology book and managed to throw it hard enough to hit the guy in the back of his head with it, causing the book to fall with a thud and the guy's head to fly forward and a yell of pain escaped his mouth as his hand flew to the back of his head to rub the spot that was hit.

Everyone gasped and snickered around them as Katherine handed Rebekah her phone and her purse and in her heels she strutted to the guys like a model but her fists were clenched so tightly Caroline thought they were turning white and Caroline would have stopped her but Marcus did deserve what he was about to get, she would jump in when he had enough she decided.

Before any of them had any time to react, Katherine grabbed the boy's hair and pulled his head back, growling lowly and un-lady like in his face before pushing him against someone's locker, not too hard for permanent damage, just to cause some pain and mark his so-called perfect skin and she managed to look incredible while doing it, Caroline was not surprised, it was then the hall fell into a dead silence, the kind where you could hear a drop of water fall on the ground if you really listened.

Elijah had looked up when he heard the murmurs of the guys pass by him and noticed one guy falter behind the curly haired girl and he shook his head, there were no real men these days he thought but then he saw the guy's hand passed on her leg and his eyes widened, he wasn't expecting the guys here to be that bold but what he really wasn't expecting was the red he saw on the girl's flawless face when she spotted the culprit and he was shocked when she grabbed a book and threw it at him, he smirked when the book hit the guy, she had a good hand he thought then he was even more shocked when she gave all of her belongings to his sister and she marched over there and grabbed his head and pulled it back before banging it against a locker, he flinched, he could have felt the way that boy's face collided with the cold metal instantly, his hand tingled to rub his cheek just to prove his theory.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN, I WILL FEED YOU YOUR OWN EYEBALL" Katherine growled, lowly so that it wouldn't cause a scene but everyone pretty much heard her because of the silence before she released his hair and he fell unceremoniously to the ground and she turned on her heels, his friends ran to his side when she walked off but the guy shoved his friends away and got up on his own, shooting death glares at Katherine's back before turning to go the opposite way. She headed back to Rebekah and Caroline's direction, purposely avoiding Elijah's eyes as she took her purse and cell phone from Rebekah who had a smirk on her face and Caroline looked slightly shocked but a little disappointed at her.

Katherine turned, her hair turning as quickly as she did as they bounced at her footsteps when she made her way to her locker, completely ignoring the handsome man standing next to her and putting in her combination, yanking the lock down rather roughly and pulling it out of its slot and swinging the locker door open as it crashed at the locker to her right and she pulled out her books roughly, her lips pressed into a thin line. Her face was a dark shade of pink, which meant she was angrier then they had initially thought.

A dark skinned, green eyed girl came around the corner and stared at Katherine with sadness, she walked up to Katherine while she was about to swing her locker closed. Katherine saw Bonnie approaching her but was too angry to even care so she turned to Rebekah who looked slightly worried about her and Caroline who looked both disappointed and sad at the same time.

This kind of anger was something Katherine was not foreign to but she hated it, it was the kind of anger that left her blood boiling, her sight saw red and the raw desire to hit someone with as much strength as she could muster was creeping its way up. Katherine wanted to see the culprit bleed and beg for mercy. Katherine hated when an ignorant asshole of a guy touched her in ways that were not allowed. She wouldn't let them treat her as if she was some fuck toy for them.

"Kat…"

Bonnie flinched back at her outburst and Katherine's entire facial expression calmed down slowly as guilt flooded her for scaring her oldest friend. She reached out and pulled her into a hug.

"Sorry Bon, I didn't mean to take out my anger on you" Katherine whispered, squeezing her tightly in assurance and Bonnie squeezed back with a sad smile before she released her, she had already heard what Katherine had done before she turned the corner so she knew why she was angry.

"It's okay Kat, I heard what happened." Bonnie smiled "Do us all a favor and leave him be from now on okay?"

"I promise I won't hurt him." Katherine smiled.

"That smile won't get you out of this one, I want your word." Bonnie snapped, folding her arms across her chest and giving Katherine the look.

"I'm sorry Bon." Katherine smiled sadly. "I cannot give you my word." she deadpanned and turned to her locker.

Elijah smirked because of the girls words. He had already figured out that she honored her word above all else.

Bonnie turned to the girls who was looking at her like she was an alien and smiled shyly at them.

Katherine looked at the girls and then Bonnie and almost forgot that they haven't met her before so she chuckled lightly at their confused looks.

"Bekah, Care, this is Bonnie Bennett, an old friend from Denver from my old school."

Caroline was the first to pull out her bright and welcoming smile, her hand to shake the girl's hand and walked up to her "Hi, I'm Caroline Forbes and this is Rebekah Mikaelson and the guy everyone's ignoring and standing next to Katherine is Elijah, Rebekah's older brother." she deadpanned when she spoke about Elijah because she had found it rather annoying that he just stood there like he wasn't even there.

Elijah raised an eyebrow at her and his smirk widened but he didn't dare to say anything, so this was the infamous Caroline that his brother has been in love with and he didn't even know it.

"I wasn't ignoring my brother." Rebekah defended, folding her arms across her chest.

"But I was," Katherine deadpanned and turned around to face him "No offense, I'm in no pleasant mood for introductions at the moment."

He waved a hand dismissively at her in response with a nod and said, "Understood."

"I have known Rebekah for three years, I've been at that castle she calls a house for that same amount of time and never have I seen you or Finn." Caroline stated, looking straight at Elijah.

He chuckled, holding his hand out "Rebekah prefers it when we're not around while her friends are, she thinks we'll embarrass her or run them off." he explained.

Caroline hesitated a bit, before she placed her hand in his and blushed when he kissed the back of her hand.

Old School, huh?

"I apologize for hesitating but the last time a Mikaelson tried to kiss my hand, he also tried to kiss me someplace else." She grinned sarcastically.

"I apologize for Kol's lack of manners, he's a free spirit." Elijah explained.

"I'm just glad I don't have to hear another English slang."

He chuckled in response and nodded his head in understanding.

"Well the girl who just attacked a quarterback football player is Katherine." Caroline chuckled nervously and Katherine smirked in response.

"I didn't attack him, I threatened him, there's a difference" Katherine explained and turned to Bonnie "Bon, you said someone was trying to get you…"

Just then, a familiar male voice sang out Bonnie's name as he turned the corner with a smirk on his face which turned into a smile of victory when he saw her.

"Kat, hide me." Bonnie squealed softly, hiding behind Katherine.

Katherine and Elijah sighed heavily and turned to Kol who paused, seeing the serious look on their faces.

"Geez, I can't have any fun around here because you lot keep sucking all of the fun out of everything." Kol groaned.

Suddenly, there was a screeching sound from the many speakers that were spread around the school before a manly voice cleared his throat against the mike.

"Good morning students of Mystic Falls Private, this is your dean Alaric Saltzman, let me remind you that all students are to go to their subject class this morning after the bell has rung and not to be lurking in the halls, I have eyes everywhere children. Which brings me to another matter, I would like Katherine Gilbert and Marcus Ronald to please come and see me in my office please."

"No" Katherine muttered under her breath and Caroline nudged her with her elbow.

"Ms. Gilbert, I am neither asking you nor am I requesting you, it is an order." He added before hanging up the mike with another screeching sound.

Katherine growled lowly before muttering "I'm not going."

"Kat, I beg you, please, you not being here is going to ruin senior year." Caroline practically begged her before dragging her along to the dean's office.

The dean's office was extremely far for Caroline's taste, she was well accustomed with heels to run in them as if they were sneakers, but to walk up a flight of stairs was like walking on fire, slow and painful.

Eventually, after two flights of stairs, they entered the office, passing the assistant and a couple of teachers she recognized with a nod and Caroline knocked before poking her head through a tiny space in the door she made.

Once she saw that Marcus was already there, shaking from his recent encounter with Katherine no doubt, she opened the door wider and dragged a reluctant Katherine into the office and seated her down on the chair next to Marcus who flinched slightly when she sat down.

Caroline waved to the Dean, Alaric Saltzman, and her history teacher before turning to head towards the door.

"Ms. Forbes, you can stay, you were present at the incident." Alaric announced.

Caroline turned and nodded, closing the door and standing next to it.

"Now, you two, as well as Ms. Forbes, please turn around and look up, tell me what you see." he asked, sticking his hand out, signaling to the wall above their heads behind them.

They all turned around, surprised to see 5 cameras on the bottom floor hallways, one directly where Elijah still stood now speaking to Kol about something heated. They turned back to the dean who wore a calm smile on his face.

He must have seen her say no in response Katherine concluded in her mind.

"As you can guess, I saw everything, including Mr. Ronald's hand willfully touching Ms. Gilbert's legs and Ms. Gilbert's good arm, throwing a rather expensive Biology book that is also quite heavy at Mr. Ronald's head and threatening him if he ever did so again." He stood up and walked away from his chair to stand behind it.

"While Ms. Gilbert's…"

"Sir, please, for the love of god, calls me Katherine." Katherine spoke "You make me sound like my mother, and she's dead." she deadpanned.

He nodded sadly "While Katherine was wrong to throw a book at your head and threaten you, what Mr. Ronald did, was a sexual offense, which I will not stand for, this school was extremely close to turning into an all girl's school two years ago after the incident in which Katherine knows all too well and I cannot have my male students sexually harassing the young ladies of this school…"

Marcus looked as if he was about to speak but Alaric stopped him "Even if you do not know it."

Looking at them both, Alaric looked conflicted, as if he was trying to think about suitable punishments when Caroline knew that there was a good chance that Katherine could get expelled on her first day.

"I cannot punish one without the other because two wrongs does not make a right" he sighed disappointedly "Katherine, you will be given 2 weeks of detention, if you have been on good behavior in all classes and conduct yourself in that of a young lady, one week will be deducted, you and Ms. Forbes, may go." he added.

Katherine looked as if she was about to protest but Caroline placed a hand on her shoulder "Kat, be glad you're not getting expelled."

"I agree with Ms. Forbes, I would be very sad to see you leave Katherine" he agreed with a nod.

After giving Alaric her death glare in which he returned with a smirk, she got up and walked out of the room, not bothering to stick around to hear Marcus's punishment and they both walked back in silence to where Elijah and Kol stood, awaiting their return.

"What's wrong Kat, you look like someone stole your pair of heels" Kol smirked, earning a smack on his arm from Elijah.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her fists tightly to prevent herself from doing any more damage, she sighed heavily "Kol, please, shut up or I'll cut out your throat with my nails so I don't have to listen to you."

Kol held his hands up in surrender and walked away.

"Where are Bekah and Bonnie?"

"Went to class early, said they'd wait for you there" Elijah replied, eyes on Katherine as she tried to calm down.

Caroline sighed, not only relieved by the dean's punishment but saddened by Katherine's anger that has always gotten the best of her.

"Katherine, you could have gotten expelled for threatening the life of someone else, the dean gave you 2 weeks of detention and if you're on good behavior you'll get one week, I don't think Dean Alaric Saltzman is going to let Marcus off as easily as he did you. What he did was an act of sexual harassment, if you are not pressing charges, chances are, he might be stripped of everything he got or worst, expelled." Caroline explained frantically.

Katherine cooled down at her words; they did give her some closure of everything that had just happened.

"I suppose that does give me some joy" Katherine said after a few seconds of silence "Now it's just to guess which one of the two punishments is he going to receive?" she asked, mostly to herself.

—

Klaus, Stefan and Damon were going to find Kol, the boy ran off without telling them the entire story of Katherine's unexpected run in with the head quarterback Marcus Ronald, chasing after that new transfer girl, who obviously wanted nothing to do with him.

Desperation, Klaus guessed.

"What you think she did to him?" Damon asked "She probably hit him where she knew it would hurt"

"Katherine's probably wearing heels Damon, she'll either throw insults or embarrass him in front of his friends or she'll throw something at him" Stefan stated as if it were obvious.

"Guys, Katherine is a vicious one, she must have attacked the poor lad." Klaus chuckled,

"She just got back in the school; she wouldn't, especially on the first day." Damon hinted.

"Enough of Katherine, let's talk about Caroline" Stefan smiled; wiggling his eyebrows at Klaus who only smirked in response.

"I told you what happened over summer break in strict confidence; I trust you both know exactly what that meant?" Klaus asked, turning yet another corner.

"Of course, we're just wondering, exactly how does one make someone, who has hated him for years I might add, to un-hate him?" Damon asked sarcastically, smirking at Klaus's smirk, knowing that Klaus already had a plan.

"Never take the term 'kill them with kindness' too lightly Salvatore's" Klaus spoke before turning the last corner, spotting Caroline comforting Katherine while his brother stood off to the side with admirably looking between the two girls.

There was a moment, one small moment, where Caroline's eyes darted up to meet his, and he saw a glimpse of sadness there, as if she felt bad for Katherine or someone else, he immediately wanted to comfort her for some reason, it was no longer a foreign feeling, but having her so close to him to be able to comfort her, it felt different, stronger.

But it was gone as quickly as he saw it, her facial expression; once saddened, now angry and ready, he couldn't help but smirk at her, she was getting ready to deal with her greatest enemy. It was a shame that she still thought of him as the enemy. He on the other hand believed that Caroline was not his enemy, in fact, she was the opposite.

He walked up to them, Katherine seemed to sense something was wrong so she spun on her heel, she looked fine, no scars or bruises, which meant if there was a fight , she hardly broke a nail.

Looking back at Caroline, she looked like she was trying to control her anger and preparing herself for battle; he couldn't help but be amused by the inevitable disappointment she was going to face.

Elijah gave him a look, a firm look but a tight lipped smile, silently telling him to do what he had set out to do since the feelings he felt surfaced, Klaus nodded at him in return.

"Good morning ladies, Kat, heard you and the quarterback had a little spat, care to share?" Damon asked, leaning against someone's locker, folding his arm across his chest.

"A little spat would be a word on word battle, that mongrel touched my legs." Katherine snapped at him, taking her literature books and other accessories and shoving it into her large white purse.

"Kat, what did you do?" Stefan asked slowly and softly as if he was terrified at the thought of Katherine hurting someone.

"Do relax Stefan, you'll give yourself a tumor someday, I only threw a book at his head." Katherine mumbled, mimicking an English accent perfectly "The senior's Biology text book to be exact."

"Oh, nice" Damon smiled, patting Katherine on her shoulder.

"Don't encourage her Damon, that book is hard, heavy and expensive." Stefan reproached, moving towards Elijah.

"You must be the one brother of all Bekah's siblings she can actually tolerate" Stefan guessed and Elijah smiled in returned.

"Elijah" he stuck his hand out as he said his name.

"Stefan Salvatore" Stefan shook his hand "She rarely complains about you and the eldest" before pulling back and pointing to his brother leaning against the lockers "That's my brother Damon"

Damon waved dramatically at Elijah and bowed and he raised an eyebrow in return at Damon's actions.

"Personally, I'm surprised no one has asked him to play the part of an ass already" Stefan groaned in disapproval.

"Nice one brother"

"Damon is an ass; I thought we've established that fact already?" Klaus chuckled.

Caroline was uncomfortable, she hated being where she was, not just the fact that she was nowhere in the conversation at all, but the fact that even though she was facing Katherine, who's back was facing her locker, making Katherine's front facing her front, Klaus was standing behind her and she may or may not have been paranoid, but for some reason she felt as if he was staring at her, as if he could see right through her, it was uncomfortable to be around.

Caroline didn't turn to face Klaus. She took out her mirror and acted as if she was trying to fix her curly hair. Caroline whipped her hair to the side and Klaus' nose was hit with her hair's vanilla fragrance. He took in the smell gratefully but then noticed Katherine looking at him weirdly. Klaus cleared his throat and put his hands behind his back.

The bell rung and they all rushed out of the halls to get to their class, except for Klaus, who swiftly grabbed Caroline's wrist tightly, making sure the others went along. She whipped her body around to see who had a tight grip on her wrist.

"Klaus let go of my hand" Caroline snarled at him, fighting to free her hand.

Instead, Klaus turned her hand around and kissed the back of her hand "Good morning, Caroline"

For some reason, it felt like winter was coming early, because she felt chills run up and down her body at the way he said her name. It was soft, almost in a whisper, and then the way his tongue pronounced the L and the 'I' in her name, so sweetly, so elegantly, as if it were a princess's name, all her defenses fell for a second there.

But it was only for a second before her lost and confused eyes looked into his and told her crazy mind that she hated him before pulling herself away from him but he still held her hand tightly.

"Let go of me you…" she thought of a suitable name to call him "Voltemolt" she growled, ripping her hands away from his successfully before hurrying off to class.

He smiled at the nickname she gave him before taking his sweet time to get to class.

—-

Caroline paused at the door, everyone's head turned to the door to look at her, she felt like she was on a stage about to sing, and there, he stood in front of the class, a calm smile on his face, bangs in front of his forehead, covering his eyes, only very lightly, beige shirt, matching plaid tie and khaki pair of pants with brown dress shoes, sitting on the edge of the desk, the Romeo and Juliet book in his hand and the other hand in his pants pocket.

In the front row, sat Katherine and Damon, they were at least two desks away from each other, the second row consisted of just Elijah, smirking at her, she wanted to shake her head at him, the third row consisted of Kol, Stefan and Bonnie, Bonnie sat on the exact opposite side of Kol while Stefan sat close to the middle, in the back, sat Rebekah. She was standing there for so long, she only realized that when someone brushed close to her from behind before brushing past her and to take a seat in the back a seat away from his sister, that meant one of two things, she could take an empty seat in front or the one next to Elijah which was right behind Katherine, perfect she thought.

She walked in slowly, smiling shyly at the teacher, who made a glance in the back, Klaus nodded to him and Finn seemed to brighten up at that.

"Ah, Ms. Caroline Forbes, please come in and have a seat" he welcomed her in, giving her an amusing look in which made Caroline a little curious about.

"Please, just call me Caroline" she requested, not liking anyone referring to her like that, ever.

"Very well then, come on now, I was just about to introduce myself to the class"

She nodded and took the seat she decided on next to Elijah, she smiled at him and he returned the smile.

"Right" he sprung up from the table and went to the door, shutting it before taking his seat at the edge of the table in front of the class.

"Hello everyone, my name in Finn Mikaelson" everyone gasped and whispers were well heard, probably thinking that he must be related to the Mikaelson's, which was true.

"Yes, Kol told me how famous my siblings are here, but one can never take his word for it, he thinks too much of himself if you ask me" Finn explained, chuckling.

A girl sitting next to Caroline raised her hand and Finn pointed at her to ask her question "How old are you?"

The girls giggled at the question, Caroline, Katherine and Rebekah shook their heads.

"Too old for any of the lovely young ladies in this room I'm afraid." Finn replied with a sad smile and the girls 'awe' in return "Besides, my wife would have my head for even the thought" he continued and the classroom laughed "I like my head" he mumbled, causing the laughter to grow.

Another girl, standing behind Elijah raised her hand and Finn pointed at her, she smiled "You're the oldest?"

"Yes, unfortunately I am, Elijah being the second, Niklaus being the third, Kol being the forth and there's our baby sister." Finn smiled at Rebekah who scowled at him.

"Your baby sister owns a pair of scissors and can pick the lock for your room." she sneered, causing the class to ooh at Finn who was no longer smiling.

"You wouldn't" Finn stated.

"I said the same thing three years ago brother, don't underestimate her" Klaus stated.

"Very well then, you win sister, on to more mannered subjects then" he sighed heavily and hopped off of the desk. He began to pace in the little space he had between the students' desks and his desk.

"You may ask me questions for the next five minutes, then, I'll call roll to get to know each and every one of you, I'll set a couple of rules for our class and all you have to do when you get home is write an essay on yourself in 500 words or more, sounds fair?" Finn asked, pausing to stand in front of the class, who seemed to be talking among themselves about it before nodding.

Question upon questions were shoved in his face, but he never backed down from them, he answered them all, even the very personal questions that seemed to tick not just Finn but Elijah, Rebekah, even Kol and especially Klaus. Then there were a few class related questions which Caroline was secretly grateful for because it was getting weirdly personal for her liking.

Katherine seemed to be feeling better because her hand rose and Caroline was confused for a minute.

"So, let's see if I pieced everything together" Finn raised an eyebrow and leaned back against his desk, folding his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face "All of the Mikaelson siblings, dare I say it, are drop dead gorgeous, yet only two of them were blessed with the manners to match the accent?" Katherine asked, before sitting herself down and crossing her long legs, Caroline swore Elijah was drooling so she tapped him on his shoulders, signaling him to look up before looking forward.

"Not exactly, but I see what you mean" he chuckled at her boldness "We were all raised the same way, taught manners, how to be a gentleman and how to behave when in the company of a lady, but apart from myself and Elijah, assuming that we're the two you spoke off…" Finn trailed off.  
"Of course, Elijah didn't try to kiss me somewhere else when he greeted me unlike someone we all know" Katherine made clear, in which everyone turned to face Kol.

Kol seemed a little embarrassed as his eyes frantically darted left and right "You all wanted to kiss me, don't deny it" Kol grumbled.

They shook their head and turned back in front.

"We held on to our teachings but the others do what they want." Finn finished.

"Also" Elijah started and Katherine turned behind her to look at him "I don't have an accent"

"Elijah…" Finn paused when Katherine held her hand up to silence him.

Before Finn could save his brother the shame, Katherine scoffed "Of course you have an accent" she told him in an English accent "It's just not English" she deadpanned.

Finn dropped his head and shook it slowly in disappointment, hearing the light laughter at Katherine's comment.

"Was I the only one who knew he walked right into that?" Finn asked the class.

"No" everyone answered.

"You must be feeling better after what happened this morning" Caroline asked.

"Of course, but it could get better" Katherine replied.

"What happened this morning?" Finn asked, looking around the class.

"The school's star quarterback touched Kat's legs" one guy said "And she threw the school's biology text book at his head" he added and everyone laughed at the memory.

"Oh yes, Marcus Ronald, I know what's happened to him for his actions" Finn whispered and walked up closer to the children, speaking in a hushed tone.

"I overheard the dean telling him that he has decided that the best punishment for his actions was to strip him of all his titles, championships, medals, all of it and give him a month's detention for his actions because there was a chance that the girl could press charges and that would not only reflect badly on the school but also on his squeaky clean record, but he refused to give up his titles and he swore he would not attend any detention so Mr. Saltzman had no other choice" he paused, creating a dramatic silence before whispering "He expelled Marcus Ronald"

Everyone gasped and if anyone saw the giant grin of satisfaction on Katherine's face, they would seriously think she was as evil as Voltemolt himself, and that was saying something, considering who Caroline considered Voltemolt to be at the moment.

Thinking about Klaus brought back the memory of him in the hallway when he held her back, why did he keep her back, why hasn't he insulted me about my hair or my eyes, or my neurotic habit, he usually gets his fair share of insults before classes starts but not a single insult, not a single angry glare, no traces of anger there whatsoever, nothing but…no, he couldn't, he's Klaus, he couldn't possibly admire her, they hated each other, they exchanged insults, threats and even occasional pranks, but the way he said her name, was different from the other times he did, he said her name like a song, a sweet melody and she was almost fascinated by her own name.

_You hate him Caroline, stop thinking like this!_

She shook her head and smirked, tapping Katherine's shoulder, she turned around and the woman didn't even have enough shame to get rid of the satisfied smile on her face. Caroline shook her head at her and leaned back in her chair as Katherine turned back to her front.

Finn had calmed down the classroom eventually and started taking roll.

"Katarina Gilbert…" he trailed off as he looked up at Katherine and a smirk appeared on his face, common Mikaelson trait Caroline assumed "I was under the impression that your name was Katherine" he said while starring at the paper in his hand "Katarina, I do not tolerate lies"

"It's not a lie" Katherine stated proudly.

"Is that so?" Finn countered.

"Yes brother" Elijah answered for her, in which Katherine was surprised with but turned her head around to face him.

"Katherine, do explain, please" Finn asked sarcastically, calling his own brother her name on purpose, earning smirks from the family members and friends and laughter from the rest of the class.  
"With pleasure" he nodded at him before turning to Finn "Katerina is Bulgarian, there are many other translations to this name, Katherina which is German, Katarina is Hungarian and Catherine, spelt with a C, is French" he paused "Katherine" he emphasized "Is the English translation" he deadpanned.

"To translate what he just said, my real name, is Bulgarian, Katherine is the English translation" Katherine explained in a nonchalant way.

"Thank you" Finn smiled "To both Katherine's" he stressed, as the class erupted in laughter.

He continued to call roll until he stopped at Caroline's name.

"Caroline, you've visited my home before, haven't you?" he asked, lowering the paper in his hand slightly.

"I'm sorry, I don't think so" Caroline replied, not remembering even his face to a point in time before today.

"Actually…" Rebekah trailed off with a guilty smile on her face "Yes you have, more than one occasion actually"

"Bekah…"Finn warned and Rebekah held her hand up to stop him.

"Let's just say that when you met my mother and father, they were just visiting" Rebekah drawled.

Caroline quickly caught on to what Rebekah was trying to say but not too forward in front of everyone, was that she was never, in fact, in her parent's home, but that of her eldest brother.

"It seems I have" Caroline smiled.

He nodded and continued to call roll before resting the paper on the desk and turning to his students.

"Now, on to the rules" he rubbed his hands together in excitement "You will call me, ONLY in private or when we are alone, to my first name, we shall be friends and friends tell each other everything, right?"

"Yes" everyone replied.

"But when we are in the presence of a parent, even if it is your own, or guardian or any teachers or members of staff, you will call me Mr. Mikaelson." He looked from left to right.

"As for the problem that is my family…" he trailed off, eyeing them each "If you have a problem with Kol or Rebekah or Niklaus, come to me and only to me, is that understood?"

"Yes Finn" everyone replied.

"I will go do some reading of my own, but please keep your books on the table and chat amongst yourselves for the last ten minutes of our time together and if someone comes through that door, pretend as though you're reading." He commanded before circling his desk to sit down in his chair, leaning forward he opened his book to the bookmarked page.

With the last ten minutes, Klaus stared at the back of Caroline's head, Rebekah stared at her brother, completely confused by his sudden interest in Caroline, Elijah stared at the back of Katherine's head and Katherine was texting Caroline, even though they were very much close enough to chat publicly.

_"He's starring at me, isn't he?"- K._

_"At least he's not drooling"- C_

Katherine smirked, and slid her cell phone in her purse, then it vibrated again, she got a message from Rebekah.

_"Something's wrong"- R_

_"What?"-K_

_"Nik is staring at Caroline"-R_

_"Are you sure?"-K_

_"My brother doesn't daydream Kat"-R_

_"Okay, so what are you thinking?"-K_

_"I think that there's something my brothers are not telling me"- R_

_"Find out what it is"-K_

_"That is not as easy as it sounds"- R_

_"Ask Finn, I'm sure he knows, right?"-K_

_"Fine, TTYL" –R_

Rebekah slid her phone in her purse and got up, maneuvering herself around the desks to the front and stood at the opposite side of the desk where Finn was in deep reading mode.

"Bekah, how many I help you?" Finn asked, not bothering to glance up from his book.

"What is wrong with Nik?" she asked softly, making sure no one heard her.

He looked up from his book to Rebekah, he cocked his head to the side to notice Niklaus staring intently at someone, he cocked his head to the other side and realized that he was staring at Caroline; a smirk appeared on his face before he looked back down into his book, ignoring Rebekah's annoyed look.

"Finn if you do not tell me what is going on, I'll tell Caroline that my brothers are planning something against her, and you have no idea how persistent for the truth Caroline can truly be"

"I am sorry sister, I know nothing of Niklaus's actions, judging from what I have heard from him about the girl, I assume he despises her" Finn said in a hushed tone, making sure no one heard him.

Rebekah stood straight and folded her arms across her chest, looking down at Finn who had an incredible poker face, before she huffed in defeat and turned on her heels, her hair spinning around to meet her, which did not go past Stefan and went back to her seat.

—

At lunch, things got a little better for everyone, the one class everyone shared was Literature with Finn, but apart from that, everyone was basically in groups for different classes.

Katherine, Rebekah, Caroline and Bonnie all sat at the lunch table in the lunch room, Caroline were glad that they repainted the room because the cream walls were depressing. It was completely white, white tables scattered about the room along with chairs, each table was able to seat 6 students, two chairs were naturally empty while the guys would normally be somewhere else in the room having their lunch, which Caroline was extremely grateful for, Caroline and Klaus shared another class this morning, Chemistry, and it was extremely uncomfortable and painful, for one thing, she knew for a fact that he was staring at her. There was an empty beaker in front of her and he was sitting behind her, she saw his reflection in the glass but she couldn't believe it.

Part of her wanted to believe that he was planning something, the ultimate prank or something, there was a reason he was staring at her, being nice to her, maybe he was luring her into a trap, maybe this was a set up to something extremely bigger.

She would not fall into his trap, no, she wouldn't weaken to his advances, she wouldn't allow him to lure her into a trap, and she refused to be lured.

The rest of the day, Caroline didn't have to see him or feel his presence again, because they didn't share any classes on Monday afternoons and evenings, she was glad for that and slightly relieved.

After school she grabbed a ride from Katherine as they drove past Klaus and his new car, seeing him smiling at her as she passed him made her mind run nonstop.

But there was a voice, a tiny little voice, as if the voice of a little girl, small, faint voice, but Caroline heard her well.

What if it's real?

* * *

**So I really wanna know what you guys think like seriously, I'll be waiting :))))**

**tumblr: klaroline-fantasies**

**twitter:CindyX101**

**xoxo Cindy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two- Close and Personal**

One Week later…

The good mornings, good evenings, the compliments, words of encouragement, they made Caroline's head spin, that's for sure.

_What the hell is wrong with him?_

She could remember every insult, every mean and vile thing he ever sent her way and now after one summer vacation he was, dare she say it, being a gentleman to her.

Caroline was confused, more than ever, but she was not stupid, she won't succumb to his advances, she won't stand and believe this act, this sudden kindness to her is not only odd but it made her suspicious of him more than ever.

_What game was he playing?_

He must have a grand plan up his sleeve to ruin her senior year, to ruin her last year with all of her dear friends before she goes off to start her life somewhere else, she knows it.

He knows that senior year is important to her, he knows this, she's been talking about it for an entire year, he must have some grand scheme planned to completely ruin her year and she will not allow it, she refuses to allow him to break her down.

So she will not change her attitude towards him, she was still mean to him, at every chance she could find, she would comment with a witty remark or comment to prove her theory, to prove that it was indeed an act. She's seen stronger men break under pressure, if she insulted him as much as she could, she could finally get an insult out of him.

But she received none, none whatsoever, not even a frown, and a snarl, not even a silent reply. He would smile at all of her comments or her jokes and reply with either a compliment or agree with her on some occasions. It was driving her bloody mad, her hands begged to pull out her hair but she refuse to give him the satisfaction that he would send her so mad that she would pull out what he recently described as beautiful golden hair, worthy of a princess such as herself.

_Why was she even reciting his words?_

She shook her head as she sat in the library, in a large round table by herself, her legs folded very lady like, her green purse with sliver accents sitting next to her on an empty chair while one hand held her head upright and the other was laying on her history text book as she attempts to study for absolutely no reason.

Yes Caroline Forbes was studying for absolutely no reason.

But it was better than starring at Klaus the entire time during her free period.

_Damn it, stop thinking about Klaus!_

She sighed heavily, frustrated with herself and turned the page rather roughly, almost ripping the page in the process and starred at the book again, hoping to be able to concentrate.

She's supposed to be learning about the American Revolution and not thinking about that smoking hot, sexy accent, dimpling smiling…

God she was losing her freaking mind

She felt like she entered a twilight zone or something, like that morning she had woken up last week into an opposite world, Klaus being nice, giving compliments, being a gentleman, starring at her, being helpful, generous, kind sweet and completely un Klaus-like. She had come to the conclusion that he had a prank up his sleeve for her; he must have known that this year was serious for her and he had a plan to screw this year up for her, probably in the most horrible or embarrassing or both ways possible.

_What game is he playing?_

_What is he trying to do?_

_What's going on in that beautiful head of his?_

_Ughhh!_

She groaned loudly and slammed her book close then leaned back in her chair.

"Shh!"She heard the librarian scold her for being loud.

Caroline stuck her tongue out at her when she returned to her stamping as she pouted in her seat.

She started shaking her leg franticly, not only bored, but highly annoyed by her mind at this point, the mere fact that she can't stop thinking about he-who-shall-not-be-named without adding the detailed parts about him and the fluttering in her stomach, the tingly feeling all over her body, the sudden nagging urge to smile was irritating her to no end, it made her chew on her pencil more than usual, shake her leg more and she was close to pulling her hair out, but this was perfect full blonde hair and she was not about to mess this perfection up because of _him_.

Male murmur broke her out of her inner thoughts from behind her, it was low and soft, which meant that they must have just entered.

She turned around and her eyes widened at the sight, Stefan, Damon and Klaus was entering the library with books in their hands as they had paused to speak to the librarian.

_As if they were going to use those books she thought with a smirk._

Wait…

She grabbed her purse and her history book and almost flew out of her chair as fast as she possibly could and ran to the back of the room and hid by the history section as she opened her history book, pretending to open and reading through it as her handbag dangled on her arm, sliver accents jingled as her arms slightly trembled.

She had stood like that for good five or six minutes before she finally turned, moved a couple of books aside to sneak a peek at the boys.

They were sitting at the very table she was sitting at, of course, and she noticed immediately that Klaus wasn't there and she was sure she saw him speaking to the librarian; he must have left which made her sigh heavily in relief, Stefan took her seat and Damon sat to his right, an empty pulled out seat to Stefan's left, which was odd, but she hadn't noticed the chair before so she supposed it was pulled out already.

She was incredibly glad that he left too; she could walk out of here showing her sexy nude heels she had bought last week Thursday and her pride still intact.

"Looking for someone?" a soft yet very familiar British voice whispered to her ear, causing her to shriek slightly in response turn to confirm her suspicions before she turned to face him, that annoying smirk on his face and involuntary took two steps back, her back bumped against the shelf in return, telling her that she had basically nowhere to go.

She was speechless, utterly speechless, she thought of something to insult him with, anything that came to her mind, but this was the closest she was to him ever, to see the details of his features, the light stubble that seemed to be growing back, the shade of pink on his lips, the intense blue in his eyes, the little curls that hung a little by his forehead, his appearance overall made her head spin a little but somehow she managed to keep herself upright which slightly surprised her.

"No" she managed to get out, it was a slightly weak response but she was glad for that, maybe he might tease her for it and she can come back with something insulting and mean.

He nodded, that smirk that she had seen on his face the minute she turned was still there, he was enjoying it and that made her mad, which eased her nerves "This is where you've hiding for most of the free period"

"I have not been hiding"

"If you say so" he sang in amusement.

She huffed in response which made his smirk widen.

_What doesn't amuse him?_

They stayed like that, in silence, starring at each other, while his smirk stayed, Caroline's nerves slowly came back, maybe it was the way he calmly stood there, highly intimidating or it could be those crazy intense blue eyes that was starring at her with so much adoration that she suddenly needed to leave as fast as possible, because now it felt like without doing anything, she was beginning to have difficulty breathing.

Maybe it was the way her heels gave her an elegance stance or her incredibly long creamy legs, the way that white blouse hugged her body so perfectly as if it was made especially for her, the tie that hung perfectly loosely; the small piece of cleavage that didn't revealed too much, the way her neckline looked so tempting, her light shade of the blue in her eyes, her dark eye makeup, the way her lips looked so luscious and pink and so ripe, the way her hair was up into a slightly loose ponytail that showed her true beauty or just the fact that he had been infatuated with her for years or maybe it was because of the fact that there will never be a day where she won't look beautiful but he was just stunned today by her.

Caroline decided that she didn't have to think of a way to get away from him before having a panic attack in front of him because standing there like she was glued to the floor wasn't embarrassing enough so she should just leave, so she gather a little courage to stand straighter and attempt to walk past him when he held out his hand to her stomach, ghosting over it but not touching her, although it was a tempting thought.

"Aren't we forgetting something?"

"_We_ aren't forgetting anything" she countered.

He smirked slightly wider at her before reaching in his back pocket and pulling out her cell phone, tangling it in front of her face.

_Shit_

She was in such a hurry to leave, she had forgotten her cell phone on the table, which clearly means that he knew she had seen them and attempted to hide.

She snatched the phone from him rather roughly, gripping it with a death grip, she secretly hoped she didn't crush it and walked past him; her book clutched tightly in her other hand as she walked past Stefan and Damon, not bothering to return the greetings they gave her and exited the library.

"You want to explain to me exactly how did Kol manage to trick you in here?" Katherine asked, as she folded her arms across her chest, looking up at him and building as much confidence as she possibly can because god he's intimidating.

His head fell with a sad smile in shame "Let's just say that one of Kol's many talents include theatrical arts"

Flashback

_"Kol what's going on with you?" Elijah asked his brother who looked as if he had just ran the whole of Mystic Falls, panting and gasping for air as he tried with all his might to respond to his brother._

_"Katherine" he gasped "Guys" he gasped yet again "Cornered" he gasped yet again and he held his hand up, signaling Elijah to hold on before he took in a deep breath and in one breath he managed to informed Elijah that the entire football crew cornered Katherine into the Janitor's closet on the second floor, they blame her for the quarterback's expulsion before he ran out of air and bend forward in hopes to catch his breath._

_Elijah didn't waste no time, he had dropped the books he had in his hands and ran as fast as he could, by the time he entered the room, only to have the door close behind him and lock, hearing the faint sound of a laughing Kol._

"And yourself?" he asked.

She huffed "I got a message from someone posing as my sister; I knew she's still in New York, but she called me her doppelganger and I completely forgot Kol knew about that"

"Doppelganger?" he chuckled, a smirk appeared on his face in amusement as he slightly shook his head while laughing and Katherine smiled at his amusement.

"We may look alike but we are completely opposite each other, so she calls me her doppelganger" then she put up her hands to show air quotes "Or her evil shadow"

They both froze at the sound of the door unlocking as opposed to someone picking the lock, Elijah didn't recall Kol with keys so he knew exactly that if they were caught in here together, the janitor is going to think something else of it other than a prank so he acted quickly, he wrapped one arm around Katherine's waist and pushed himself against her, also pushing her further into the darkness, bumping against various cleaning tools but making sure that he made very little noise, he placed a finger against her lips to hush her and Katherine noticed light coming into the room and a man stepping in and resting a broom down, but she was starring straight into Elijah's eyes and he starring into hers at the time so she wasn't exactly paying attention when the man then grabbed another broom and exiting the room, locking the room before going off on his way.

Elijah's finger still lay gently on her lips, very aware of the softness of it and his eyes bore into Katherine's as her mind ran a mile a minute, her heart begged to leave her chest and the deep disappointment she felt altogether had her completely frozen in his arms, or arm.

It wasn't the fact that he was currently holding her, so strong, firm, protective almost; it was the speed he did it and the way he had reached for her. For a second, only a second, she felt as if he was about to kiss her, it was a second, before he placed his finger on her lips and she heard the door open that she realized that he was just hiding them from the janitor.

She was disappointed that he didn't kiss her, which was odd for her because she felt like some crazy girl trapped in a closet with her biggest crush, hoping he'd want to kiss her and she was far from a little girl and Katherine Pierce doesn't crush; like ever. Its nature, men crush on her, not the other way around, there was not one guy she met that she wasn't just physically attracted to, she never liked a guy for anything except their sculpted body and handsome face, nothing more, nothing less.

_"That's about to change"_ a voice said in her mind

She needed to move, make as much space as she can away from him, as much as possible, so she thought of the best way how, she was now well aware that the janitor had left a while ago but he wasn't.

She raised her free hand to his finger and slid it down; a smirk graced his lips as she did so, telling her that he was as aware as she was.

"He's gone" she said softly, with a dash of seduction in her voice.

"I'm well aware" he smirked and she almost rolled her eyes.

"You live in a castle, so I'm positively sure you know the meaning of 'personal space'" as she said the words, his smirk only grew wider before, he very slowly glided his hand on her hips, willfully making her tremble and he walked backwards to his previous standing position, same annoying smirk on his face.

She straightened herself and rolled her eyes at him before reaching behind her for her purse, searching its contents with her hand before pulling out her cell phone. She looked down at her phone, noticing that she had two bars and sighed in relief before pressing the number 9, speed dialing the one person that not only knows how to pick a lock but will not judge her if she walked out at inhumane speed, not only to find and maime Kol but to get as far away from him as possible, he was making her feel things, making her body do things that they've never done before and it did not make her comfortable at all.

"You have reached the sexiest man alive, if you want to get freaky, just say when and where, if not, don't bother calling again" Damon said, after answering his phone, knowing exactly who was calling him.

"Damon cut the crap, Elijah and I are locked in the janitor's closet on the second floor, come and pick the goddamn lock or so help me god when I get out of here, there won't be a hole small enough to hide you" Katherine said in a low threatening voice, Elijah raised an eyebrow at her, not only at the person she chose to call but her threat, she sounded like his brother but he didn't get tingly when Klaus would threaten him.

"Someone didn't take their happy pills this morning" she heard Damon sang through the phone and she rolled her eyes in respond.

"But when do you ever take them?" he asked, to no one in particular and Katherine smirked.

"Damon where are you?" Katherine asked, grabbing the handles of her purse.

"Well I'm already on the second floor, just a few seconds grumpy" Damon joked.

"Just get here, I'm claustrophobic" she replied, smirking at Elijah who lightly chuckled at her words.

"Who locked you guys in there anyways, or were we in need of some well needed release?" he asked "With the suited Mikaelson of all the guys in this school" he added and Katherine could swear on her life that he had a smirk plastered on his face.

"Suited, what kind of Nickname is that?"

"The kind you give to someone who hasn't worn nothing but a suit for the better part of his life" Damon responded as if the question was stupid.

Katherine raised her eyebrow and a smirk managed to grace her face at the man standing in front of her, wearing a suit, and now that she thought about it, his uniform was slightly different to the male students, it wasn't a giant difference, but one that could easily slip past anyone, he wasn't wearing khaki pants, instead, a dress pants of the same color.

Before she could make a comment, Damon hung up on her, only to hear the tiny rattling of someone trying to pick the lock of the janitor's closet, she sighed heavily in relief as she made her way, passing a smirking Elijah to stand as close to the door as she can, without looking too desperate to want to leave and once the doors were opened, revealing a smirking and proud Damon, she sneered at him before walking out, pushing him aside and pressed the number 2 on her cell, hoping that Caroline of all people was somewhere where she could talk to her, she needed someone to talk to and Caroline was the one person she trusted to know who Katherine really is.

Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Rebekah stood next to Stefan's locker but not too far from Finn's current classroom which was empty at the moment. This period was mostly everyone's free period, but there was still classes' currently in session at the bottom floor and top floor but basically the second and third floor was roaming the hallways like they have nowhere to go.

She told herself that wondering where her ex boyfriend seemed to disappear to distracts her from thinking about he-who-shall-not-be-named, it was bad enough she couldn't stop thinking about their latest encounter, his consuming presence, his evil handsomeness, his manly…

_God Caroline, snap out of it, you hate him!_

She shook her head and sighed heavily frustration, earning looks from everyone and especially a smirk from Damon.

"What wrong with you Blondie?" Damon asked, his usual amusement and mockery can be heard from miles away and she rolled her eyes at his nickname for her.

"Why don't you call Bekah Blondie, she's blonde too" Caroline whined, folding her arms across her chest and pointing at Rebekah who smirked at her whining and looked down.

"Firstly, I'm trash blonde, not golden blonde" Rebekah corrected her with a proud smile.

"She threatened to cut off my manhood if I ever did too" Damon added with a mocking smile aimed right at Rebekah who returned the gesture.

"Stop avoiding the question Blondie, what's wrong?"

"Heard someone mention Tyler's name today" Caroline replied, her voice as nonchalant as she felt for him.

"Oh" was all he said in return, lingering on the 'O' to create a dramatic effect as he turned back to Stefan.

"Makes me wonder if he dropped out of school" Rebekah said as she stood next to Caroline, looking from side to side.

"Actually he's in school" Stefan voiced, causing all of their heads to turn to meet his.

He took in all of their shocked and surprised faces before standing straight, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, especially under Rebekah's eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well he was in my history class today plus I overheard him telling the guys that he was given the position as quarterback" Stefan told them.

_Of course he did_ Caroline mused, his teammates were more important to him than her before; now it was his teammates and his slut Vicky he cheated on her with.

"I don't care" Caroline spoke, with an emotionless voice, but it was the hardest lie she had to tell, the pain she felt when she saw them was still there, he had hurt her like that and had the nerves to tell her that he was sorry, that hurt her more than she let on, but she wasn't going to cry over him, he did the crime so he should be crying, not her.

"No one said you did" Damon sang

"Saw Tatia too" Stefan said, eyeing his brother now with a tiny smirk on his lips "Apparently, she's back"

Damon smiled; look down at his shoes before looking up again and turning his head to meet Stefan's playful and teasing eyes.

"Do you wish to say something brother, or was that it?" he asked, as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm just saying, she hasn't asked about you since her return, care to share with the rest of the class?" Stefan wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Caroline smirked at how teasing they are.

"It's no secret that we broke up Stefan" Damon told him, as Caroline's eyes shot at Damon in response as well as Rebekah's at the news.

"You and Tatia were together?" Rebekah asked venom at the mention of the slut's name.

"That's impossible" Caroline laughed out, causing Damon to turn to meet her eyes.

"I'm just saying, weren't she and Voldermont together?" she asked, cocking her head to the side to look at Rebekah for answers.

Rebekah did the same and shrugged "I was about to say the same thing"

"She was cheating on Damon with Klaus" Stefan informed them, in which Damon rolled his eyes at Stefan and Stefan wore a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Explains why Nik broke up with her, thank god, I hate seeing her here but seeing her at my house just makes me sick" Rebekah crunched up her face in disgust and Caroline rolled her eyes at her.

"That explains the sleepovers last year" Caroline mumbled.

"I'm not gonna lie, I do have dreams of waking up in the middle of the night at home with a large butcher knife in my hands to cut off all that hair on her head" Rebekah smirked "I'd bet she would look much more prettier without it" she added.

"A shame they're no longer together" Caroline voiced "Maybe you could have still fulfilled your wishes"

Rebekah laughed lightly and Caroline followed along as the boys shook their heads at them.

"That's not even all of it" Damon mumbled, turning back to his locker to receive his books for his next class before lunch.

Rebekah and Caroline both turned at his words, Stefan straightened up and smirked at them both "She cheated on them both with Marcus Ronald"

The shock and anger Caroline saw on Rebekah's face was well known to Caroline, even though Rebekah couldn't stand her brothers, she always love them and will always protect them no matter what and that Caroline respected.

"I warned Nik about her" Rebekah grumbled.

"Bekah you of all people know that he's an ass who never listens" Damon reassured her.

"I can agree to him being an ass" Caroline smirked.

"We all know you secretly love him blonde" Damon sneered and Caroline couldn't even be more insulted at the moment.

"I hate him more than I hate that nickname you gave me and that's saying something" Caroline retorted.

"Love and hate, such a fine line" Damon said softly causing Caroline to roll her eyes at him and stick out her tongue behind his back.

"Care, you have to admit, he's being civil, you could try to do the same" Stefan argued and Caroline knew he had a point, Klaus was being almost pleasant but he's Klaus, the guy she hated since he first step foot in the school, in the literal sense, she still couldn't quite wrap her mind around this sudden new kindness towards her and she would not let her guard down, she's absolutely positive that there's something bigger going on and she refuses to fall into his trap, whatever it was.

"Play nice" Rebekah said firmly.

"I think it's an act" Caroline said, causing Rebekah to turn to her and sigh heavily.

"She's in denial" Damon sang.

"You know what" she started, turning to face them "I don't have to listen to any of you" and she stormed off to the Finn's classroom, only to freeze when she pushed the door open to spot Kol sitting opposite his brother in the room with a smile on his face.

Caroline acted quickly; she turned and closes the door before turning back with an angry look on her face that was unusual, even for her.

"Kol, are you out of your bloody mind, how could you lock Elijah and Katherine in the Janitor's closet?" Caroline shrieked at him, causing Finn to raise an eyebrow at her and Kol to stand almost immediately upon her arrival.

Excuse the language please" she said softly to Finn who nodded and then turned his attention to his brother in front of him.

"Kol is this true?" Finn asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"I did it for my loving brother and my dear friend brother" he defended himself, holding his head high but Caroline could see it in his eyes that he feared the worst.

"Elijah would have your head for that" Finn told him before unfolding his arms and relaxing in his chair.

Caroline was about to stress on the fact that Katherine could be finding ways to poison Kol right now when she heard someone open the door and the voice on the other side is the one she feared the most.

"Caroline, I…" Katherine froze at the sight of Caroline's back facing her, Kol standing opposite Finn who sat behind a desk and Caroline who now turned around; ready to stop her from whatever she had planned for him.

"Katherine…"

"You" Katherine shouted, pointing at Kol who got up and made his way to the back of the classroom. Katherine started walking to meet him but Caroline stood in front of her with her hands out in front of her to stop Katherine's advances.

"Caroline, I love you, but if you don't move, I will not be held for my actions"

"How dare you threaten me" Caroline scolded, now placing her hands on each side of her waist, completely surprised by Katherine "How can you stand there, claim to love me and threaten me" she added.

"Care…" Katherine started

"Kat, I'm only stopping you to protect you, I know what Kol did and he will be punished eventually but sinking six inch heels into his neck isn't going to solve anything, he's just being Kol…"

"When I'm done with him, he'll be someone else" Katherine responded coldly "He won't be Kol again" she sneered "He'll be someone better" she added with an English accent and an evil sinister smirk.

"I like being Kol" Kol said softly.

"Could you not speak right now?" Caroline asked in frustration.

Katherine used her distracted friend as an opening to move passed her and makes her way through the many chairs to get to Kol but he was quick on his feet as he made his way back to the front far away from Katherine. They were going at it like little children, back and forth and not only were the noises of the chairs annoying both Caroline and Finn but they both thought that this is completely insane.

"Everyone calm down" Finn said as he stood up, causing everyone to look at him.

Elijah took that moment to enter the room and if Kol was scared before, he was absolutely terrified now.

"Explain to me what happened between you, Kol and Katherine please, Elijah?"

Elijah explained to him that Kol tricked them both into the janitor's closet and Katherine had to hide her smile, remembering their little moment in the closet and Caroline just stood there and shook her head at Kol who was mainly to blame for all of it.

"Kol, you are given dentition until seven tonight and I'll personally watch you and the rest of the students this evening…"

"You can't be serious, I've have plans!" Kol shrieked from the other side of the room.

"Consider them, cancelled now leave" Finn replied smoothly and pointed to the door.

Kol grumbled lowly while making his way through the many chairs and tables to the front to grab his belongings.

"I was just doing the brotherly thing…" Kol mumbled, sending hard stares at Elijah who smirked in response "You're all ungrateful" before leaving the classroom.

Caroline shook her head at an angry Katherine before folding her arms across her chest and gave Katherine a knowingly disappointed look.

"You cannot be more childish right now, running behind Kol in a high school of all places"

Katherine only straightened herself, shot daggered stares at Caroline before storming out of the room, just in time for the class bell to ring and children to start entering the classroom in groups, Elijah took his seat next to Caroline in the second row while Klaus made his entrance with Damon and Stefan and went to sit at the back row at the other side of the room.

During the class, she felt like she was being watched, which was a very uncomfortable feeling for her to take in, like she should hide her chest and hide her face behind her curls and she hated that feeling, but she couldn't help herself. She felt like someone was watching her at this very moment.

She turned, only slightly, only to realize that she was back and starring at her.

There she sat, starring at Caroline as if she was a threat to her and Caroline is no threat to a girl like Tatia Petrova, the girl was very man's dreams and Caroline wasn't.

Caroline wondered where she had disappeared to last year, Caroline didn't care but her curiosity would really like to know.

Caroline ignored her death glares and turned further to the back of the class to feel the eyes she had felt all this time.

She shot death glares at him, actually hoping to receive the same, instead she was met with smirks and she turned back around and told herself that she needed to pay attention in class if she wanted to get out of Mystic Falls to go to a college far away from here.

She tried to listen, she really did, she fidgeted in her seat, sat straight in an effort to focus, even slouched in an effort to listen, but all she could think about, were Damon's words.

_"You're in denial"_

She was not in denial, she hated him, she hated him with every fiber of her being, she hated him as much as she hated plaid, and she hated him and his sexy smirks and consuming presence…

_Ugh!_

She was frustrated with herself, even if he doesn't see it, she knew that he was winning, a year ago she would have said that she hated him and she would have meant it, she would describe him as a monster and not the way she just did in her mind.

She turned back around and saw something in his eyes, an innocent smile on his face, pure admiration. She never saw him look at her like that, with that shine in his eyes and that dimpled smile on his face. Her head spun back in return, to feel herself blushing.

"Is my teaching bothering you Niklaus?" Finn asked, causing the class to suddenly get extra quiet and Caroline to sit straight as Finn past next to her to reach Klaus.

"Of course not brother" Klaus replied with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

"Then do pay attention and stop starring please" Finn said calmly and turned around to head back to the front of the class.

Once class was over, Caroline was the second one out of there as she rushed to the girl's bathroom to stare at herself in the mirror.

Her cheeks were read, they stung with heat and she looked flushed

_What am I doing?_

_Why am I feeling like this?_

_I hate him_

She took a good five minutes to convince herself that she hated him, the things he said and did and walked out of the bathroom in confidence, only to bump into him around the corner.

"Hello Caroline" he greeted with a dimpled smile.

Caroline recited the words in her head and shot death glares at him which he replied with a smirk.

"You look cute when you're angry" he said softly before walking off, leaving a dumbfounded and even angrier Caroline in his wake.

Tatia watched as her ex smiles with Caroline, saying something to her to leave her shocked before walking off. She was sure they hated each other, she knew that look in Klaus's eyes, and it was adoration, the way he once looked at her, she missed that look but it was her fault they broke up.

Vicky and Tyler walks up to Tatia's standing position, leaning against her locker, watching Caroline talk to someone on her cell-phone.

"Hey girl, you coming to Ty's big party at the mansion next week Friday?" Vicky asked, and Tatia finally tore her eyes away from the blonde to look at Vicky.

"Of course I am Vick"

Then Tatia had something in mind, an evil smirk graced her lips as the thought of having her there to embarrass her just to remind Klaus of who she is and how wrong she is for him made her light up like the sun.

"Vick, invite her" Tatia pointed at Caroline and Vicky scowled in return.

"God no T, she's too sweet for a party like that and I don't want her around" Vicky protested.

"Please tell me this has nothing to do with the fact that we use to date, I told you Vick, and I don't have any feelings for her anymore" Tyler protested, as if tired of explaining himself for the hundredth time.

"Invite her and make sure she says she'll go" Tatia basically ordered before walking off.

"I don't want her there" Vicky said softly, causing Tyler to sigh softly.

"I don't feel anything for her anymore, it's you I love"

"I love you too Ty, but…"

"Ok, how about this, invite her and whoever she wants to take with her and watch how I act while she's there and let me prove to you that whatever I had with Caroline is gone" Tyler asked, seeing the gears turn in Vicky's head, he knew that she was considering it and he smirked.

"Fine" she sighed and walked towards Caroline as she slipped her phone in her purse and turned, just in time to see Vicky approaching her.

"Hey Caroline" she greeted,

_Just great_

"Hey Vick how's Matt?"

"He's doing great in that Miami college" Vicky replied with a nod before falling into an awkward silence with Caroline.

"Hey, so you know that Ty hosts this welcome back to school party at his house and I was wondering if you would like to come."

Caroline was shocked to say the least, she assumed that since their breakup, her invitation to that party was revoked, but she was even more surprised that Vicky was asking instead of Tyler.

"I don't know, those parties can get crazy and my mom is a cop…"

"You can bring anyone you want and you don't have to drink anything you don't want to"

Caroline looked at Vicky for a while and somehow, her eyes found Tyler's eyes pleading with her to accept the invitation, she probably figured that Vicky was testing Ty to see if he had any feelings for her and she respected Vicky for it, mainly because Caroline would have done the same.

"Ok, I'll be there" she smiled.

* * *

**OMFG I cannot believe the response I got for this, this is amazing, really, I didnt think this would get so popular, omg you guys have no idea how happy I am to be writing this :)))**

**Responses:**

**MayteSalvatore: Why was I not surprise to find you were the first to review? Haha, Glad you like it :)**

**Grace5231973: That's for correcting me.**

**ThespainRevur: Gossip girl is amazing, so sad to see it end so soon but it was a good show, every entertaining with lots of enemies which I plan to include in this :) This Katherine is much more meaner and vicious than 500 Year old Katherine we all know, you'll find out soon enough why that is and as for Elena, personally, she's too sweet for my taste. Glad you like it.**

**Mermaid Princess Malu:Thank you so much :)**

**SkyBlue1309: Wouldnt you like to know ;)))**

**TheIrrishShipperholic: Yea I never really liked finn so I thought I'd liven him up a little :)**

**Klaroline-Butterflies: Let me tell you I was smiling like a clown reading your review, I've read klaroline stories like that, but I'd actually wiggle about in excitement, I had a teacher like Finn once.**

**HelloCutePanda: Everyone wants to know :)))**

**BigNarutoFan: I Thank you for the review darling, I fell in love with the idea.**

**Foreveralways49: You got Kalijah in here, epic Kalijah actually :)))**

**65 Follows? Epic !**

**Ok I would love the feedback and reviews and suggestions and compliments and insults and everything you have on your mind when you read this chapter, I'll be waiting :)**

**xoxo Cindy**

**PS: For the Anon on tumblr who requested a Katherine and Elena fic, I'm trying to think of an epic plotline and someone for Elena, besides Damon and Stefan and Matt, I just want to create a new male character that'll bring out Elena more.**


End file.
